


Телепатически или лично?

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [22]
Category: Gungrave (Anime), Trigun
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: самоцитированье господина Ленивого Найто — просто-напросто притча во языцах. Один из самых ярких тому примеров это, конечно же, Николас Вульфвуд и Банджи Кагасира, две вариации на тему, две половинки зеркала, отражающие целостную картину только если их сложить вместе…
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015
Kudos: 1





	Телепатически или лично?

**Author's Note:**

> нецензурная лексика, -нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича

Порой Банджи Кагасире снились сны, и в этих снах он был не он, а какой-то придурок, за каким-то чёртом таскающийся по бесконечной пустыне с железным крестом почти в человеческий рост за спиной. (То, что этот придурок мог держать такую дуру на весу, означало, что он не вполне человек — или совсем не человек. Или что выпивка Банджи попалась палёная… аж солнце в глазах двоится. Или не двоится?..)

К великой радости Банджи, он… они… Да твою ж мать!.. Короче, тут были ещё люди, тут были целые города, иные даже больше родного Биллион-сити. Это было очень, очень хорошо, потому что вояжи по пустыне с незавидной регулярностью кончались тем, что придурок из сна чуть не сдыхал там. (Единственное, что было в этом хорошего, так это то, что первый же такой почти-смертельный случай помог Банджи более-менее дистанцироваться от этого персонажа. В первый раз, когда он ещё думал, что крестоносец — единственное живое существо в этих адских песках, он испугался, как не пугался уже давно: сдохнуть вот так, в каком-нибудь сволочном бархане очень, очень не хотелось. Пусть даже это был всего лишь редкого кретинизма сон — _чересчур реалистичный сон._ ) Но этого сопляка жизнь, кажется, ничему не учила. Раз за разом он возвращался в пустыню, будто мёдом ему там намазано. Банджи как-то даже обматерил его в сердцах. Не помогло. Зато сам Банджи вдруг осознал каким-то звериным чутьем, что _так надо._ Кому, мать твою, надо?!

Оказалось, начальству. Крестоносец был, сюрприз какой, наемным убийцей. (Разве мог Банджи присниться _другой_ придурок?..) А ещё — священником, собирающим деньги для приюта, в котором вырос. Банджи даже не удивился такому оксюморону, хотя смутные познанья в этом деле упорно твердили, что убийства и сан несовместимы. По канонам. Но в этой пустыне двух солнц и пяти лун все было наизжоп, не как у нормальных людей, и никого особо не смущало, что падре стреляет лучше тех, кого хоронит. Некоторые даже радовались: мол, живучий священник — это хорошо. Но вот от такой любви к родному приюту Банджи выматерился ещё раз, с особым чувством. Он бы родной приют не содержал, а предложил бы спалить к чертям собачьим, если б его спросили. А этот недосвященник ещё и детей любил, чтоб ему пусто было. (Вспомнив, что тогда пусто будет и ему, взял свои слова назад.)

Словом, жизнь у крестоносца была тяжёлая, в прямом и переносном смысле. (А крест, кстати, оказался совершенно офигительным оружием, Банджи даже какое-то время думал себе такое завести — оркманов делаем, значит, и Каратель сможем. Но потом раздумал. Ну нахер этот крест, под ним и сдохнуть недолго.) Больше всего Банджи удивило то, что этот придурок и правда _верил в Бога._ Тонул в песках, плавился на солнце… тьфу ты, на солнцах, убивал — по заказу и просто по доброте душевной, таскал на спине здоровенный крест по адской пустыне и _верил._ Тихо так, про себя. Видать, в приюте его ненаглядном привили, больше вере у этого недосвященника взяться неоткуда.

Еще крестоносец всех самых страшных местных чертей знал поименно и в лицо. Работал даже на них. И были эти черти страшнее всех некрорайзов и оркманов вместе взятых, потому что те были всего лишь подневольными зомби, а эти были навроде него самого, Макдауэлла и присных, только возведенные в такие степеня, что никаких слов не хватало. И матюков тоже. Но крест свой этот придурок, как ни странно, таскал по пустыне своей совсем, совершенно не за чертями, хотя, казалось бы, они эту дуру на него и навьючили и по их приказу он убивал. Это Банджи тоже понял тем самым нутряным чутьём — и в очередной раз поразился крестоносцу. Живет в адской пустыне, работает на чертей, носит крест и верит в Бога. Ну просто полный фарш. (А все Макдауэлл с бурбоном своим коллекционным! Дрянь, а не выпивка, раз после неё такая дичь снится. Надо будет Гарри так и сказать, если опять предложит.)

И, будто вышеперечисленного было мало, были у этого недосвященника друзья. Две девчонки, одна — наглая пигалица в белом (что характерно; впрочем, белое в пустыне уместней черного), другая — с него ростом, а силищи — будто её все детство на убой овсянкой кормили. (И выкормили нежной души женщину-гориллу.) А еще был долбоёб в футуристическом плаще цвета герани, очках а-ля Леннон и метлообразной причёской. Когда Банджи этого шута в первый раз увидел, то очень захотел его пристрелить. А потом ничего, привык. Этот ёж был, в сущности, славный малый, только такой идиот, что старина крестоносец на его фоне был самым разумным человеком на свете. И все за этим шутом гонялись, носились, таскались, будто он из чистого золота был. Девки и недосвященник — тоже. По большой дружбе или ещё из каких резонов, Банджи так и не понял толком, но с этим долбоёбом было хорошо, как будто братишка был живой и не предатель.

И несмотря на адское пекло, железную дуру на спине, вездесущий песок и ощущенье надвигающегося пиздеца вселенского масштаба (и весь остальной идиотизм), после этих снов хотелось жить. Прорезалась вера в людей, жестоко убиенная еще в мокрозадом детстве. Появлялось желанье быть человеком… Но стоило как следует проснуться (или увидеть рожу кого из своих), и наваждение спадало, как головная боль после опохмелки.

А потом наступил-таки пиздец, и сны прекратились. То ли потому, что крестоносец его таки сдох за правое дело, то ли потому, что сам Банджи человеком всё же быть перестал. Истину установить не удалось. Смерть с лицом лучшего друга влепила ему пулю в лоб в качестве долгожданного объятья.

***

Порой Николасу Вульфвуду снились сны, и был он в этих снах, какая неожиданность, наёмным убийцей. Жил в уходящем на гору городе, состоял в мафии на одном из самых высоких постов и горя не знал. (В верхушке помимо него были: заведовавший информацией необъятный толстяк простецкого вида; узкоглазый тип, смутно похожий на Легато верностью и флёром садизма и неисправимой патологии; черно-белый старик в оранжевых очках, неприятно напомнивший одного из его, Николаса, учителей; ну, и сам главный босс, что характерно, в белом.) 

Сны были унылые. Николас не мог выразить этого словами, но все, что в них было хорошего, так это ласковое солнце, бриз и море. (Сначала Николас думал, что снится ему _та самая Земля,_ ведь солнце одно, да и других населенных планет он не знал. А потом увидел мельком по телевизору бега на индейках-том&#225;сах и забросил нафиг эти идиотские теории. Ему и без этой мути проблем хватало.) Когда он в первый раз увидел _всю эту воду_ , так обалдел, что аж проснулся. И только на третий раз понял, как это называется — _море._ Самое настоящее море, мокрое, солёное, _целиком из воды,_ и — никакого песка. Ради моря Николас был готов мириться с унылыми снами до конца жизни. (Жалко только, что своим нельзя было этого показать, им бы обязательно понравилось.) Он мог днями напролет смотреть на эту глубокую, сверкающую, свежую, полную жизни синь, на чужой, такой прекрасный, _многообразный_ мир. На корабли, разноцветные, огромные, как пустынные пароходы. На _птиц,_ они назывались чайками. Белые, с серыми, черными на концах крыльями, красными клювами и лапами, они носились изящными стрелами над волнами и ловили в море — или воровали у людей — морскую живность, кричали резкими, пронзительными, печальными, даже дурными голосами. А на самих чаек охотились многочисленные кошки. (Впрочем, кошки Николасу и наяву в последнее время часто попадались, все как одна чёрные, что отработанное машинное масло, с холодными желтовато-зелёными глазами и ироничной, а когда и кровожадной улыбкой. В глубине души он был твердо уверен, что это и есть _одна и та же кошка_ — и принадлежит она Вэшу. Сам Ёж, правда и не подозревает об этом, что, пожалуй, даже к лучшему.)

В остальном этот город от родного Гансмоука ничем особо не отличался, и то, что там была такая же, в сущности, жопа, как и наяву, говорило само за себя. _Люди везде остаются людьми._ Как бы Ёж ни надрывался, перемена места жительства результата не меняет. Вот он, Николас, например, и во сне, и наяву — _убийца._ (И во сне все ещё хуже, чем наяву, как бы ни парадоксально это звучало.)

А еще там было холодно, так холодно, как бывает лишь лютой пустынной ночью. Только местный холод был круглосуточный, он засел в костях пулей и ныл там, как старая рана. Но стрелок из сна не замечал холода, ходил в гордом одиночестве и плаще нараспашку на морском вонючем, резком и ясном ветру (по этому ветру Николас иногда скучал наяву, хотя это был _такой идиотизм,_ что даже Ёж не переплюнет), как ни в чем не бывало. И очки. В этом городе в очках не было насущной необходимости, как на Гансмоуке, здесь ведь было только одно солнце, доброе, ласковое (даже отражаясь от воды, оно не слепило как родные солнца-близнецы), но стрелок всё равно только что не спал в них. И когда этому придурку их таки разбили, Николас даже обрадовался неожиданно для себя, хотя повода и не было-то. А было горько, очень горько, как от попавшего на язык пороха. И всё. 

А потом этот тип по пьяни подобрал бродячую кошку с надкусанным правым ухом, долго, придирчиво выбирал ей ошейник с бубенцом, а кличку так и не дал, звал «напарником» и «братишкой». И Николас понял, какая это старая, непризнанная горечь. Точка невозврата была пройдена так давно, что никто и не помнил о том, что она вообще была. (Николас подозревал, что в детстве, как и у него самого, — и когда понял, _на что_ был похож приют стрелка, то пальцы по самые плечи зачесались разрядить в кого-нибудь весь Каратель.)

И всякий раз пробуждаясь от такого сна, Николас коротко просил Бога о том, чтобы эти сны были лишь плодом его воспалённого подсознанья. Но были ли эти его молитвы услышаны, он так никогда и не узнал.


End file.
